Kevin Almeida
A man consumed by vengeance for the deaths of his family and the abduction of his sister, Kevin goes on a personal quest to hunt down Randall Angsten, the man who was responsible for everything that’s happened to him. With the extraordinary ability of Heat Beam he fights his foes and still tries to live a life as normal as possible. History Before RP Kevin was born in July 29, 1969 in Chicago to Ricardo and Jessie Almeida. He enjoyed a typical childhood of education, games, toys, candies, and pets. Five years later Tonio was born and the two were the closest of the Almeida siblings, even after the birth of Jennifer five years later. His father Ricardo was in the military and his mother worked as a librarian in the public library. They all enjoyed normal lives, Kevin finishing college in 1989 with a Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science, Tonio followed with a Bachelor's Degree in Journalism, and finally Jennifer didn't finish her college because of financial problems. To help with his baby sister's education Kevin worked as a programmer in Ambertech, a company that manufactures laser technology. There he knew Randall Angsten, one of the higher-ranking workers, and several more people which became his friends. At 1995 things got a little topsy-turvy when the Almeidas received a letter indicating the demise of Ricardo at the hands of "a group of men" who attacked the Dunkin' Donuts branch where Ricardo and his friends are eating. The men seemingly avoided the civilians and all went for Ricardo, as if he was the only target. The assassins were all killed, and the case was ruled out as a form of a past grudge. Upon the death of her husband Jessie was traumatized which affected her speech, making her unable to talk. Kevin went back home after his father's death and worked as an encoder in a WalMart. Tonio worked in a local newspaper and Jennifer, deciding that she's bored of studying, quits college and works as a cashier in a Mc Donald's brach. That December the Almeida siblings received messages from a sender only known as "Maintenance." The messages all say that they should go home at exactly 4:00 PM. Upon opening the door they were greeted by the sight of Jesse sitting on the couch with a bullet hole on her forehead. With the mysterious death of their parents Kevin and Tonio decided to seek the assistance of the law in which were of no avail; they were absolutely clueless to who did such things. While sitting on the backyard, Kevin, enraged at the fact of his parents deaths, suddenly shot a beam of red energy from his right hand. Shocked, he was almost forced to call 911, but then decided to keep things to himself after learning how to control the beams of intense heat. The trio decided to move to New York and live in an apartment, pooling their resources to help each other. They still received messages from "Maintenance" which warned them of imminent death should they not "confess" a secret one of them holds. Kevin knew that it was his ability that he keeps secret and should be confessed, but he simply brushed the warnings off. That is until in 2005 when Kevin received a phone call, stating that he has a chance to save Tonio and Jennifer. Kevin went back to the apartment and saw five armed men holding his siblings captive. A familiar face emerged from behind, it was Randall Angsten, the man from Ambertech. In exchange for the siblings' release, Kevin should give himself up to Randall. He didn't comply, resulting in the quick death of Tonio with a headshot. All the guns were now pointed towards Jennifer; with no other choice Kevin feigned submission. As they dragged him to the door Kevin unleashed his rage by killing his captors with his heat beams, at the expense of scarring his own arms. Randall, however, got to Jennifer first, incapacitated her with a taser and carried her to the van parked at the back. Kevin tried to go after Randall but he was too fast for him. That night Kevin moved to a new apartment, the dead bodies of Tonio and the armed men were all buried in an abandoned location. The sudden avalanche of events which fell upon him bore a backlash which seemingly triggered a murderous rage. Rescue the President Plot Kevin was contacted by Pulse, stating that he should help with the plot to rescue the President in exchange for a lead which will help him on his quest. Kevin agrees to help but separates himself from the team as they arrived in Building 26, choosing not to risk get captured and abandon the mission. Vengeance He received a message from an anonymous sender which indicated the Angsten household on a map. Kevin marched in with a team of armed men and took Mrs. Angsten hostage along with the other people in the house. Adam Angsten, Daniel Dalton, and Connall Saint Albans came to the rescue which ended with the death of Adam’s mother and the near-fatal injury of Adam. Identity Change After the attack on the Angsten household, Gwen Matthews came to the rescue and took Kevin back to his apartment and tended his wounds. After receiving a call from his sources, Kevin was informed that he needs to relocate since Randall Angsten is on the move against him. He was also informed that he is no longer known as an Almeida but as Kevin Bravura so as to cover some of his tracks and buy him some time. Abilities Kevin is endowed with the ability of Heat Beam. He theorized that the ability was the product of his vengeful rage, which in fact manifested after the deaths of his parents. The beams are fired with pinpoint precision though Kevin still has to practice more. They can cut through flesh easily, set wood ablaze, and dent metal. The ability can also easily pop tires, as demonstrated during the car chase in the Presidential rescue plot. The beam can also pierce through multiple objects. Limits Kevin can only fire one beam per hand/finger. He can’t fire two beams, nor can fire them underwater, and they only work with half the strength on sub-zero temperatures. He isn’t immune to the beams (the wounds on his arms are due to his experiments with the ability) and cannot control their direction, they only fire on a straight path. Personality Kevin is well-known for his lonesomeness. Most of the times he is seen walking alone, sipping coffee on a cafe, eating dinner, or just taking a stroll all by himself, rarely seen to be with someone. Those who have met him only describe him as a silent man who only utters a word when asked or when asking something. He's never the one who will say "Hello how are you?" with a smile on his face. Be friends with him? That's fine, as long as you do not interfere with his tasks. If you visit him on his apartment he'll welcome you and serve you something but not ask how your day was or how was your broken leg. Most people say that he's more of an emotionless robot, but in reality his past is what silenced him. He mostly prefers going out at night, either along with his dog Paolo or just by himself, or more rarely with someone. At day he only goes out if the situation calls for it or just to buy something. Just don't get on his way, and everything will be all right. Quotes "Sorry my mind is just too damn occupied." Kevin to Gwen Matthews (That’s What You Get) "Don't dare come in here; I will blast this old crone's head the moment I see you step into this room!" Kevin as he held Mrs. Angsten hostage (Sidelines) "I can shoot precise beams of heat which can easily cut through flesh and damage metal." Kevin with the group sent to rescue the President (RTP – The Big Finale) Category:Characters Category:Villain